Um final diferente
by neeBear
Summary: ROSETTExCHRNO :D
1. Surpresa

"Rosette..." chamou-a ao sair pela porta a var que estava sentada no balanço observando o céu.

"Por que não vem aqui? Está quentinho..." falou olhando-o calmamente, e logo depois se virando ao céu. "Que lindo... Eu gosto muito desta paisagem. Gostaria de ficar olhando para sempre..." falou baixo sem olhá-lo.

Ele olhou para ela sorrindo fraco e foi até ela se sentando ao seu lado. Ficaram um tempo observando a paisagem.

"Chrno..."

"Hum...?" fez cansado sem olhá-la

"Quer que eu liberte seu poder? E assim seus ferimentos vão se curar, Chrno... Vai se sentir melhor..." falou abaixando a cabeça de olhos fechado logo depois segurando o relógio.

Ele segurou sua mão sobre o relógio e falou:

"Não precisa. Para mim esses ferimentos representam algo importante..." falou devagar a observando. "... Não quero me desfazer deles..." falou agora sendo observado.

Ficaram uns segundos se olhando, mas logo depois voltaram sua atenção ao céu.

Rosette segurou a mão de Chrno e falou sem o olhar.

"Às vezes eu me lembro... Penso como estarão os outros..."

"Sim..."

"Mas agora eu acho melhor estarmos só nós dois." Falou apoiando a cabeça no encosto do balanço

Passaram alguns minutos observando o sol baixar, e de repente lágrimas começam a brotar na face de Rosette.

"... Eu tinha tanta coisa pra dizer quando estivéssemos a sós... Mas as palavras não saem..."

Ele foi serrando os olhos a cada palavra soada, tristemente. Ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, e pode-se ver lágrimas caindo sobre o relógio.

"Vamos para dentro..." falou se virando para ela. "Acho melhor você se deitar..."

Ela levantou a cabeça e falou sem olhá-lo, ignorando-o.

"O que será que foi essa minha existência?..." disse aumentando as lágrimas. "Eu entendo o que vai acontecer, mas..." chorou mais forte. "... Eu tenho medo!" enlaçou suas mãos e continuou a chorar ainda mais forte. "Eu tenho medo!!! Eu não quero morrer!!!" gritou se jogando aos braços de Chrno, o abraçando e chorando desesperadamente

Ele apertou o abraço e fez uma expressão sofrida, cansada e triste.

"Quero viver mais!" gritou. "... quero viver mais..." foi diminuindo o tom.

Ele apertou ainda mais o abraço e fechou os olhos angustiado

"Rosette...!"

Ela ficou ali, chorando desesperadamente abraçada ao Chrno.

Pouco tempo depois, ela já estava mais calma. O sol já estava terminando de ser por, seu tempo já estava acabando. Ela voltou a chorar baixinho e olhou para Chrno, se encararam por um segundo.

"Eu quero viver mais..." sussurrou aumentando o choro. "Eu quero viver mais... Eu quero viver mais com você!" falou voltando a chorar desesperadamente a abaixando o rosto.

Ele se surpreendeu, e a olhou tristemente. Segurou seu queixo e a levantou para encará-la, se aproximou de seu rosto.

"Eu também... Quero viver mais com você...!" sussurrou selando seus lábios, e deixando uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto.

O dia terminara, o sol tinha acabado de se por, os ponteiros do relógio, deram seu último movimento, juntamente quando a única lágrima de Chrno, e as lágrimas de Rosette caíram ao mesmo tempo em cima do relógio, fazendo-o soltar um clarão envolvendo os dois, que desmaiaram logo em seguida.

-x-

-O telefone toca-

"Alô? Irmã Kate? Sim estou bem... Alguma novidade? Hum... Acharam eles? Sim... Estou indo aí..." desligou o telefone e ficou a pensar. "Acharam eles... É melhor eu ir arrumar minhas malas, e ir para lá..." falou para si mesmo sorrindo indo até seu quarto.

Algumas horas depois, já estava na Ordem de Magdala **(me perdoem se estiver errado)** e foi direto á sala da Irmã superiora Kate.

Bateu na porta e esperou alguns segundos, e logo pôde-se ouvir alguém o convidando para entrar.

"Com licença... Irmã Kate, como tem ido?" perguntou se sentando, na cadeira frente á mesa da Irmã ou Madre superiora.

"Muito bem Remington... Muito bem..." falou baixo, mas num tom de alegria.

Ele suspirou divertido.

"Onde eles estão?" perguntou se levantando indo em direção á janela.

"Estão na enfermaria. Chrno já está um pouco lúcido, e Rosette ainda não recuperou a consciência." o olhou e sorriu. "Vá logo." falou abrindo a porta e sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta e foi até o local indicado pela Irmã.

Não demorou mais que dois minutos para chegar lá, e quando chegou perto da porta, viu que de lá saia Irmã Claire.

"Padre Remington!" anunciou surpreendida.

"Oh me desculpe. Não sei se a Irmã Kate vos avisou, mas não sou mais um padre. Então podes me chamar apenas de Remington." falou sorrindo.

"Oh... Claro..."

"Como estão Chrno e Rosette?" perguntou sorrindo.

"Chrno está bem, mas Rosette..."

"O que tem Rosette?"

"Bem... Ela ainda não acordou, e está com febre muito alta." falou começando a andar.

"Hum... E onde Chrno está?" perguntou a acompanhando.

"Aqui." falou sorrindo. "Espere um minuto, vou ver se ele está bom o bastante para receber visitas." falou batendo na porta, e entrando logo em seguida. Pouco tempo depois, apareceu na porta. "Pode entrar Senhor Remington." convidou-o sorrindo. Entrou e viu um rapaz de longas melenas roxas, sentado á beirada da cama, de costas para a porta.

"Irmã Claire, pode nos deixar a sós?" perguntou gentilmente se virando á ela.

Após a alguns segundos de raciocínio, finalmente se pronunciou. "Oh! Claro, claro! Até logo Chrno, senhor Remington." alou sorrindo e se retirando até a porta.

"Como vai Chrno?" perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da porta.

"Bem... E você Remington? Como tem andado?" perguntou sem encará-lo.

"Muito bem..." respondeu calmo, iniciando um longo e cansativo silêncio.

"Como está a Rosette? Irmã Claire não quis me dizer..." falou por fim.

"Ela está bem... Ainda está inconsciente, e com febre. Mas não há nada com o que se preocupar..." falou

"_Febre...?_" pensou ruborizando levemente. Azmaria havia conversado com Satella, e esta havia lhe contado o antídoto para a sua febre de demônio, que por fim, acabou lhe contando. Resolveu parar de pensar naquilo, ela era uma humana, e tinha remédios para uma febre qualquer... Não precisaria fazer nada constrangedor. "E... Eu quero ir vê-la." Pronunciou se levantando.

Remington se assustou e sorriu, não pensou que chegaria a ser uma mudança tão drástica.

"O que foi?" perguntou Chrno, agora o olhando.

"Você está diferente..." falou o encarando nos olhos.

Ele se olhou no espelho, e se virou a ele surpreso. "De fato, mas não me pergunte. Não sei o que aconteceu, e o importante para mim agora é ver como Rosette está." Falou ruborizando levemente.

Sorriu. Não tinha errado, ele realmente gostava dela. Para não ficar tão surpreso com uma mudança daquela!

"Remington?"

"Oh me desculpe... Estou meio _avoado_ ultimamente." Falou sorrindo. "Como sabes que não sou mais um padre?"

"Irmã Kate me contou..." falou colocando um roupão vermelho sobre o pijama. "Esteve aqui mais cedo..."

"Certo. Vamos logo então." Disse sorrindo.

Saíram do quarto, e logo já estavam em frente ao aposento onde Rosette estava. Bateram levemente na porta, e em seguida entraram. O quarto estava pouco iluminado, e as três Irmãs Claire, Anne e Marie estavam a cuidar de Rosette.

"Chrno!" falou alto, mas logo recebendo uma cotovelada de suas companheiras.

"Não grite!" sussurrou uma.

"Ela ainda não está boa, mas já estamos de saída." Se pronunciou Claire. "Até logo!" falou sorrindo, empurrando as outras para fora do quarto.

"Bem Chrno, já que Rosette não está acordada, não preciso ficar aqui. Além do mais, ainda tenho algumas coisa a resolver com irmã Kate. Até logo." Sorriu e saiu do quarto.

"Rosette..." sussurrou seu nome se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Chrno..." murmurou ainda dormindo enquanto se mexia.

Ficou ali, a escara-la. Lembrou-se então do havia feito e falado no que parecia ser seus últimos segundos de vida, corou. Mas não havia motivos para ficar assim, pois o que dissera era verdade. E por mais que se recusasse a acreditar, com o tempo acabou amando a garota. De inicio, o amor amigo, aquele que está sempre do nosso lado compartilhando os bons e maus momentos, depois o amor fraternal, aquele que sempre quer proteger e cuidar a qualquer custo. E por fim o amor, o amor de paixão, de sentimento, a sensação de querer sempre estar do lado, nas horas boas e ruins, proteger mais que a própria vida, querer a felicidade alheia, estar sempre ao lado, abraçando... Amando.

"Mas não sei se Rosette pensa assim..." suspirou e sorriu. A garota agora, corada pela febre, babava no travesseiro e resmungava algo que não entendia.

A beijou na testa, arrumou seu cobertor e voltou para seu quarto.

-x-

"Bem Chrno, quando Rosette acordar conversaremos melhor." falou Remington, já no quarto de Chrno.

"Tudo bem..." falou baixo olhando pela janela.

"Até logo então." Falou saindo sem esperar uma resposta do "demônio".

Até que estava indo tudo bem. Chrno e Rosette estavam vivos, Chrno "já estava diferente", e já tinha a maioria de alguns assuntos resolvidos. A única coisa que o preocupava era Joshua, aparentemente, talvez ele vá ficar com a mente de uma criança de doze anos para sempre. Rosette iria ficar muito triste.

Mas o melhor agora não era pensar nisto, e sim, arranjar um lugar para passar uns dias.

**Continua...**

**Gente! Minha fic ta dando um problema, e eu não estou conseguindo postar nenhum cap... Então eu resolvi fazer uma outra fic, só que com outro nome, mas o mesmo conteúdo...**

**As reviews eu vou responde em um flogão meu, só que eu ainda tenho que fazer umas mudanças nele.**

**Ah, e eu fiz um profile novo, como vcs ja devem ter visto! ;) **

**Reviews please!**


	2. Agora ou nunca

Estava ali, naquela cama, longe de _sua_ Rosette. Esta, ainda não acordara, estava naquele estado a mais de uma semana, ele tinha esperanças de que os remédios ainda iriam fazer efeito, mas sabia que não era o caso.

Olhou-se pelo espelho e suspirou. Não conseguia entender como havia ficado _daquele_ jeito, e passava tardes tentando descobrir o porquê de não terem morrido. Mas nunca descobria a resposta.

Ficou mais um tempo pensando, então se levantou e foi até a janela, fazia muito frio naquela noite, e já deveria ser muito tarde, pois ah horas não escutava nenhum barulho na enfermaria da Ordem de Magdala. Pegou um roupão que estava pendurado um cabideiro **(pra quem não sabe, é um negócio pra pendurar chapéus, bolsas, guarda-chuvas, e casacos ou roupões, ele pode ser pendurado atrás de uma porta, ou os maiores, ficam em pé, no lugar que preferir)**, o vestiu tentando distinguir a cor da veste. Já que esta não era nem vermelho, e nem vinho.

"_Vermelho escuro._" Pensou satisfeito ao sair do quarto.

Foi andando devagar até o quarto de Rosette. _Quando ela acordar, peça para me ligarem;_ lembrou-se do que Remington falara antes de ir embora. O ex-padre estava muito estranho ultimamente, falava várias palavras de duplo sentido, jogava indiretas, e tinha certeza que este escondia alguma coisa dele. Não parecia mais a mesma pessoa.

Chegou ao quarto de Rosette, e entrou com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, mesmo que ela não acordasse, havia uma irmã dormindo no quarto ao lado, caso alguma coisa acontecesse, e não queria ninguém o incomodando agora.

Puxou uma cadeira até um lado da cama onde a garota estava deitada, e sentou-se.

Ficou um tempo a encarando, e logo depois suspirou. Se só porque ela estava inconsciente por um tempo ele já estava "morrendo" de tédio e tristeza, então não queria nem pensar se acontecesse alguma coisa, ou ela não acordasse.

Passou a mão pela testa dela e viu que ela já não estava com tanta febre, era como irmã Claire tinha falado, quando ele estava perto dela, a febre baixava, e quando saia de perto, aumenta muito mais. Ajeitou o cobertor e ficou encarando-a, logo ruborizou pelo pensamento. Era agora ou nunca, mas estava muito envergonhado, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém olhando (nem ela mesma), e já tendo tido outros relacionamentos, ficava muito nervoso quando pensava em "curar" Rosette, e também não queria desrespeitá-la.

Respirou fundo, mesmo com toda a vergonha, queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dela, porque na única chance que tivera, estava inconsciente.

"_Oh céus...! Veja só o que estou pensando..._" suspirou divertido. Ultimamente tinha tido alguns pensamentos um tanto impróprios em relação á Rosette, pois ficava a maior parte o tempo em seu quarto se lembrando de tudo o que passara com ela, e se lembrava também de todas as coisas insinuantes que ela fez, e mesmo se divertindo lembrando, acabava se reprimindo por isso.

Fechou os olhos rindo nervosamente. O abriu e olhou em volta. Ninguém. Olhou para Rosette, tranqüila, sem saber do que se passava a sua volta. Respirou fundo, puxou uma mecha do cabelo de sua companheira, e se aproximou lentamente de seu rosto.

A poucos centímetros dos lábios da garota, respirou fundo novamente, fechou os olhos e a beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas com muita paixão e preocupação. Sem ser correspondido, continuou mais alguns segundos na mesma posição.

Estava preste a sair de perto quando sentiu uma forte dor no lado direito da cabeça, escutou um grito, e caiu inconsciente a metros de distancia da cama.

**Continua:**

**Já sabem neh?**

**Reviews now! ;)**


	3. Confusão

Acordou com uma sensação boa. Com um gosto diferente nos lábios, mas vagamente conhecido. Ficou um tempo parada, sentindo aquela sensação estranha.

Era bom. De alguma forma se sentia segura, e aquela pressão nos lábios a estava reconfortando muito.

Prendeu a respiração, e logo depois um calor tomou conta de seu corpo. Uma sensação boa? Um gosto diferente nos lábios? Estranha sensação? Pressão nos lábios?

Sua única reação foi gritar e socar violentamente seu possível agressor, que abusava de garotas adormecidas.

Não quis nem olhar quem era, ou o que realmente havia acontecido, saiu correndo do quarto e correu sem ir à direção alguma. Quem quer que fosse, depois de ver que a garota havia sumido, iria fazer a mesma coisa.

Demorou um pouco, mas reconheceu o local que estava. Um dos longos corredores da Enfermaria da Ordem de Magdala.

Iria reclamar da segurança com a superiora Irmã Kate. Desde quando alguém invadia a ordem? E mesmo que invadisse, Chrno não deixaria o intruso chegar nem a quilômetros de distancia de seu quarto. "_Deve estar roncando em algum canto..._" pensou emburrada.

Suspirou entediada, mas, onde estariam todos?

Andou por um tempo, e logo percebeu que era noite, por isso não havia ninguém nos corredores, concluiu rindo da própria burrice.

Seu estomago roncou alto, então se dirigiu ao refeitório.

Enquanto comia vários pedaços de pães e carnes , alguém se movia lentamente com um castiçal nas mãos. A pessoa tropeçou, e Rosette interrompeu o "ritual", e se virou rapidamente para a direção de onde veio o barulho. Quem quer que fosse, soltou um ruído assustado com a boca. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, então, pouco depois, Rosette voltou a comer, deduzindo que não fosse nada.

A pessoa se aproximou lentamente por trás, e Rosette passou a comer devagar.

Quando a pessoa já estava a poucos centímetros de Rosette, tentou acertar a garota com o castiçal, mas sendo bloqueada por uma faca.

Ambas gritaram assustadas.

"Rosette?"

"Claire?"

"Você acordou!" gritou a abraçando.

"Claro ué! Normalmente quem dorme, acorda." Falou revirando os olhos.

"Você não se lembra de nada?" perguntou assustada.

"Lembrar o que?"

"Oh nada... É melhor Chrno ou a Irmã Kate te contar..." falou suspirando

"Hum.' Fez dando de ombros

"Você acordou agora?"

"Foi... Alguém me atacou..." falou desinteressada.

"Como assim!?!"

"Eu sei lá... Er... Quando eu acordei, algum tarado estava me... Me agarrando!"

"E o que você fez?" perguntou assustada.

"Eu dei um soco, e sai correndo do quarto sem ver quem era...".

"Ai... Só você mesmo...! Como vamos saber se ele foi atacar outra pessoa?".

"Eu tenho certeza que deixei ele desacordado."

"Bem... Vamos até o quarto então." Falou nervosa.

"Tudo bem..."

Andaram em silêncio até o quarto. A porta estava entreaberta, e estava totalmente escuro. Foram se aproximando devagar até a porta, com Rosette na frente segurando a faca, e Claire atrás segurando o castiçal. Entraram devagar no quarto e Rosette gritou apontando para um corpo caído no canto do quarto.

"É ele! Ele que estava me agarrando enquanto eu dormia!"

Claire empalideceu, arregalou os olhos, e segundos depois, caiu na gargalhada.

"O que foi?" perguntou assustada pela reação da garota

"Rosette... Ele... Ele é o..." não continuou, pois passara a rir ainda mais, mas subitamente parou. "Meu Deus! Eu já desconfiava, mas não sabia que era tanto a ponto de te agarrar enquanto você estava dormindo!"

"Fale logo! Quem é aquele?"

A garota riu mais um pouco e falou, "Ele é o Chrno!"

"O QUE!?!"

-x-

Acordou com algumas pessoas gritando. Não sabia quem, nem onde, mas sabia que estavam discutindo algo. Estava com uma dor de cabeça muito grande, tanto que nem conseguia abrir os olhos.

Aos poucos, a dor foi diminuindo, ele foi abrindo os olhos, e logo pode escutar.

_Mas como eu ia saber que era ele?Minha única reação foi atacar! Se estivesse no meu lugar faria a mesma coisa!_

_Você mal acordou e já deixou alguém inconsciente... Sem falar na zona que a cozinha ficou!_

_Eu estava com fome ué! Parece que eu não como há semanas!_

_Você não vai me contar por que atacou ele?_

_Er... Acho melhor não..._

_Vou ter que perguntar a Irmã Claire?_

Silêncio.

_Fale o que ela lhe contou então irmã._

_Bem... Ela me disse que estava sendo agarrada._

_O que?_

_Ela me disse que quando acordou, alguém estava agarrando ela. Na hora como ela não sabia quem era, atacou pra se proteger de um possível agressor._

_Santo deus! Não imaginava que ele fosse capais disto!_

_Como assim, como eu não sabia que era? Mesmo se eu soubesse, teria socado!_

_Ah nem vem Rosette!Se você soubesse quem foi, não teria batido!_

_Talvez ela tivesse até agarrado ele!_

_Talvez tivesse até feito outras coisas!_

_O QUE!?!_

_As quatro quietas, por favor!_

_Você vai deixar elas me ofenderem assim???_

_Já disse para ficarem quietas! Vocês três, voltem a seus afazeres! Rosette vá se lavar, e trocar de roupa! Mal te reconheci! Vou ligar para o Sr.Remington..._

_O padre Remington?_

_Ele não é mais padre Rosette..._

_Então por que vai chamá-lo aqui?_

_Ele me pediu para ligar para ele, quando a Rosette acordasse._

_Ah..._

_Irmã superiora Kate... E o Joshua?_

_Quando o Remington estiver aqui, vai saber de tudo o que aconteceu Rosette... Agora vão fazer o que eu falei, já!_

"O que eu fui fazer...!" suspirou divertido e envergonhado.

Levantou-se, colocou uma blusa branca larga, e uma calça preta, larga também, e se olhou no espelho. Não sabia se estava melhor daquele jeito, ou se antes era melhor, mas de qualquer forma, estava bonito. Ficou um tempo se olhando no espelho até que foi interrompido.

"Chrno?" alguém falou baixo, atrás de si.

Ele se virou, e se deparou com uma cabeleira loura, e um par de olhos azuis o encarando envergonhada.

"Rosette..." Falou a abraçando.

A garota pareceu hesitar, mas logo correspondeu ao afeto.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... E depois ela fala que não teria batido nele..."

"Eu já desconfiava..."

"Eu pensei que ela fosse esconder isso por mais um tempo..."

Rosette se afastou rapidamente de Chrno e olhou para a porta, onde três garotas a olhavam com caras impressionadas e convencidas.

"Sa... Saiam daqui!" gritou muito corada correndo até a porta e batendo-a na cara das três.

"Do que elas estavam falando?" perguntou fingindo-se de desentendido.

Rosette olhou melhor para Chrno. Este estava um pouco menor de quando estava em sua forma de demônio. Seus cabelos agora soltos, estavam num tom mais escuro, seus olhos antes vermelhos, agora estavam negros com apenas o brilho avermelhado, e suas orelhas não estavam mais tão pontudas. Ele estava sorrindo, estava diferente. Mais atraente? Não sabia. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Er... Nada..." falou desviando o olhar.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, e foi até ela. Primeiro a abraçou, de modo que não pudesse ser correspondido. E depois se afastou, segurou o queixo da garota, levantando seu rosto até que pudesse encará-lo.

"Temos muito o que conversar..."

-x-

**Oi!**

**Vocês já devem saber... Como eu falei no primeiro cap...**

**Eu peço mil desculpas, pois no meu outro prifile, eu não estava conseguindo fazer nada, então eu deletei minhas duas fanfics por pura raiva... ;(**

**Eu sou uma anta neh!? **

**Mas então, aí eu criei outro profile, e tentei postar, mais tava falando que eu tinha que esperar três dias pra postar qualquer coisa! -.-**

**E as reviews maravilhosas que eu tinha recebido, foram embora também... E então eu não posso responder elas, mas eu acho que não tinha nenhuma pergunta né? Se tiver, é só perguntarem de novo! XD**

**Agradeço e peço desculpas eternamente as leitoras dessa humilde fic.**

**Um enorme beijo a todas!**

** O que acharam do cap? Gostaram? Odiaram? Ficaram indiferentes pois já sabiam o que tinham acontecido?Então mandem REVIEWS! ;)  
**


	4. Entendendo as coisas

**Capitulo 4**

Chrno acabara de contar á Rosette o acontecido, inclusive a parte da febre e do beijo, o que gerou constrangimento por parte de ambos. A garota permanecia em silêncio, e chocada olhava para um ponto qualquer na parede atrás de Chrno. Este imaginava que ela fosse sair correndo gritando alegre que estavam vivos, ou que ignorasse temporariamente tudo o que ele acabara de contar, e começasse a bater nele por causa do beijo, saindo do quarto, e gritando que ele era um pervertido e que não era para ele a seguir.

"_Mas ela só irá fazer isto para poder ficar sozinha e pensar no assunto, como sempre..._" pensou relembrando diversos acontecimentos passados.

A garota olhou para o chão e ficou em silêncio. Mas ele pôde perceber que esta começara a chorar levemente.

"Rosette..." chamou a garota, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

"Chrno...!" Levantou a cabeça lentamente, sem encará-lo. Quando finalmente o fez, ainda chorando, abriu um sorriso e pulou em seus braços, rido e chorando ao mesmo tempo enquanto sussurrava sem parar de que estavam vivos.

Chrno ficou sem reação, mas a abraçou. "_Fui eu que mudei, mas quem está irreconhecível é a Rosette...!_" Pensou sorrindo.

Quando se separaram, o rosto de Rosette estava vermelho, um pouco inchado e lágrimas secas faziam um desenho contornando sua bochecha, mas esta ainda estava sorrindo.

"Está feliz não é?" Perguntou enquanto alisava levemente as bochechas apenas coradas de Rosette.

"E por que não estaria? Estamos vivos Chrno! Apesar de que você esta mais alto que eu, só tenho que comemorar!" Falou fazendo uma careta, rindo logo depois. "E você deveria estar mais feliz ainda! Está mais alto, não vai ser mais recriminado por ser um demônio, já que não sei como, você não é mais um, está vivo, e não tem mais o relógio! Por não estaríamos felizes?!?" falou sorridente.

"Sim, sim, –falou pensativo - mas ainda temos coisas a resolver. Descobrir o porquê de estarmos vivos, ir até a Azmaria, falar com o Remington sobre o Joshua, e..." mas parou de falar ao ver a cara que Rosette fazia. "Er... Bem, podemos fazer outra coisa se você quiser..."

A cara de Rosette passou de desinteresse, desprezo, tristeza, tédio e raiva, para alegria e satisfação, o que deixou o humano ao lado relaxado e despreocupado.

"Então... Temos algum tempo até o Remington chegar, e eu estou precisando de roupas novas, e você também..." falou analisando o corpo de Chrno, corando logo em seguida

"Er... Tudo bem então".Falou rindo do constrangimento de Rosette.

"Então eu vou me trocar!" sussurrou correndo para fora do quarto.

"_Rosette... Você está diferente..._ "pensou enquanto olhava distraído para a janela.

OoOoOoOxOoOoOoO

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Rosette se jogou na parede com e respiração descompassada. Escorregou até o chão, e tentou manter a calma respirando fundo, o que não aconteceu.

"_O... O que está acontecendo? Desde quando eu olho para o Chrno eu fico assim?_" perguntou para si mesma.

"_Será que é porque ele está alto, humano e bonitão?_"

"_Não! Não é por isso!_"

"_É pelo que então?_"

"_E...Eu... Desde quando eu converso comigo mesma?_" balançou a cabeça, confusa e foi se trocar.

Minutos depois usava um vestido azul claro de detalhes em branco, com um decote médio, com a saia solta, indo até o joelho. Seu cabelo estava solto, preso apenas por duas pequenas marias-chiquinhas (1). Estava usando sapatos de boneca pretos.

Respirou fundo e foi chamar Chrno.

Quando chegou no quarto, viu Chrno se arrumando no espelho. Como não havia muitos homens do tamanho de Chrno, que agora estava bem alto e consideravelmente musculoso, ele usava apenas uma calça azul escuro, uma camisa social branca, e uma bota marrom.

Ao perceber a chegada de Rosette, Chrno se virou sorridente, mas seu rosto tomou uma expressão indefinida.

"O que foi? Estou tão feia assim?" perguntou sorrindo sem graça (3).

O rapaz saiu de seus devaneios e corado admitiu.

"Não é nada disso Rosette... É que você está tão bela que fiquei sem palavras."

A garota desviou o olhar, corada. "_O Chrno esta flertando comigo? Acho que a transformação que ele passou afetou sua cabeça também... É isso!_" pensou surpresa ainda não acreditando nas palavras de Chrno.

"Er... Obrigada..." respondeu sussurrando sem olhá-lo. "Eu... Vou te esperar lá fora." Falou normalmente saindo do quarto.

"_O que estou fazendo?_" pensou confuso. "O que está acontecendo comigo...?" sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto saia do quarto.

Encontrou Rosette olhando algumas flores no jardim perto da saída da Ordem.

"Vamos?" perguntou estendendo a mão ara a garota.

Esta olhou para a mão, e depois para chrno. Ficou alguns segundo encarando Chrno, que ainda com a mão estendida continuava a sorrir para ela.

Rosette olhou em volta, e por fim sorriu segurando a mão de Chrno.

De braços dados saíram da Ordem em direção á cidade.

"Você que ir a pé Rosette?"

"Não! Vamos de carro! Eu dirijo!" falou correndo em direção ao carro que já estava estacionado na frente dos portões.

Chrno deu uma risadinha nervosa. Se não morrera antes, agora seria a hora.

-x-

(1) Gente, a roupa e o cabelo são os mesmos, só que o vestido não tem os detalhes que o que ela usava, e é azul claro e branco.

(2) Tipo aqueles sapatinhos que colegiais usam.

(3) É assim que escreve isso? xD

-x-

_**Yare, Yare...!**_

_**Como vão?**_

_**Eu não to nem um pouco feliz... O dia dos namorados passou, e eu fiquei em casa, mofando. E qualquer coisa que eu fizesse, tinha algo que me lembrava que era dia dos namorados, e que eu não tenho um.**_

_**Suiahsiauhsiauhsa**_

_**O que eu posso fazer neh? Eh a vida!**_

_**xD**_

_**E então? Acho que vcs também não estão muito contentes... Um século sem postar, e quando posto, é essa coisinha minúscula e ridícula... Eu não culpo vcs, podem atirar as pedras!**_

_**Auishaiuhsaiuh**_

_**xP**_

_**Mas tudo bem neh... Eu dou o melhor de mim!**_

_**Então deixa eu parar de enrolar: Respostas das reviews.**_

Carol aka-neko**: Não sei de deu pra acabar com a curiosidade neh... uahsiuahsiauh**

**É uma pena que Chrno crusade não seja muito conhecido... Já que é um anime tão lindo e legal! 8D**

**Poxa! Desculpa pela demora... Mais eh que eu sofro de uma doença que a maioria das pessoas tem, mas a minha é bem pior: preguicite aguda.**

**Já ouviu fala? Pois eh...**

**Usauishaiuhsaiuhsaiu**

**Espero que o cap não tenha ficado tão ruim!**

**Bjoo**

**;D**

Belle Maundrell**: É, não ia deixas vcs na mão neh... (apesar de achar que eu poderia poupar vcs de lerem essa coisa que eu humildemente chamo de fic xD)**

**Tinha me dado alguns problemas lah, e deu um tilte aqui, e o ff não tava aceitando nenhuma fic que eu postasse, com nenhuma das minhas contas.**

**E anta do jeitinho que só eu sou, em vez de esperar isso acabar, eu deletei todas as minhas fics! XP**

**Aiuhsaiuhsiauhsiauhsiauhsu**

**Então ta bom neh! **

**Valeu vc ter gostado, e desculpa a demora pra atualizar!**

**Espero que o cap tenha sido um pouco melhor.**

**Bjoo**

Susan Farrell**: Nossa! Valeu mesmo por estar gostando!**

**Espero não ter demorado muito pra continuar...**

**É que quando falta inspiração... Não tem jeito neh!**

**Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap, apesar de eu ter detestado.**

**Siauhsiuahsiauhsiauhs**

**Bjooo**

_**Bem, eu não vou enrolar mais, se não é capaz de só as respostas das reviews ficarem maior que a fic!**_

_**Iauhsiauhsiauhsiauhsiau**_

_**Deixem reviews gente... Vcs me falam no que eu posso melhorar. Vão me dando idéias! Eu sei que eu não fui a única a se decepcionar. Então vcs podem ir me falando o que querem que aconteça! Ah, eu já tenho um plano estipulado pra essa história sim, mas se vcs tiverem qualquer idéia pro que pode acontecer eu vejo como vai ficar na fic!**_

_**Ok?**_

_**Ah, e não liguem para os erros, afinal errar eh humano. xD**_

_**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**_


	5. Mais um dia

**Capitulo 5. **

Passaram o dia fazendo compras. Várias roupas, sapatos e outras coisas.

Apesar de estar carregando tudo, Chrno estava feliz. Tinha passado uma tarde inteira com Rosette, sem preocupações, e ela estava distraída e contente. Um alívio.

Na volta, para a felicidade física e mental de Chrno, ele quem dirigia o carro. Rosette estava quieta á um bom tempo olhando pela janela. De vez em quando, o ex-demônio desviava a atenção da rua e olhava preocupado para a garota do seu lado. Ela estava tão feliz, o que tinha acontecido então? Suspirou cansado. Ela não percebia que era observada, pelo menos parecia não perceber. Estava tão bonita quanto antes, isso ele não podia deixar de notar. Ao longo do dia teve pensamentos parecidos em relação á Rosette, ficava admirado com a beleza dela a cada vestido experimentado, por mais que negasse a admitir isso (mesmo que para si mesmo).

"Rosette.. Você está bem?"

Ela olhou para ele e respondeu sonolenta.

"Estou com sono... Só isso." E voltou sua atenção para a janela.

Chrno riu baixo. _'Típico dela... Mas talvez ela esteja pensando em tudo que aconteceu até agora... Não posso culpá-la por ficar assim.'_

Quando eles chegaram na Ordem o sol estava começando a se por. Chrno parou o carro na garagem e tirou as sacolas. Rosette já estava indo para os dormitórios. Ele suspirou mais uma vez foi atrás dela.

Entrou no quarto de Rosette junto com ela e depositou as sacolas em cima da cama. Olhou algumas, e pegou aquelas que tinham suas coisas dentro. Rosette estava de costas para ele, mexendo no guarda-roupa. Resolveu sair sem falar nada. Entrou no seu quarto, fechou a porta, jogou as sacolas na cama e sentou no parapeito da janela. Estava a três andares acima do chão, e na sua frente havia um grande bosque. Ficou ali, de olhos fechados sentindo os últimos raios solares daquele dia. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando certa garota loira entrou no quarto e se sentou ao seu lado. Só foi se dar conta de sua presença quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Abriu os olhos assustado e observou a garota. A brisa balançava seus cabelos levemente, e a luz alaranjada que batia em seu rosto lhe deixava com um ar angelical.

"Rosette..."

"Chrno..." murmurou "Só quero ficar do seu lado mais um pouco.."

Ele olhou surpreso pra ela e sorriu. Pouco depois passou o braço em volta da cintura da jovem. E ficaram ali, vendo o dia acabar.

Quando já estava tudo escuro, Chrno percebeu que Rosette tinha dormido. Com cuidado, pegou ela no colo e desceu da janela. Com dificuldade, não porque ela estava pesada, mas porque não queria acordá-la, ele abriu a porta e na hora que virou, deu de cara com as três amigas de Rosette.

As três olhavam chocadas para ele, e ele impaciente pra elas. Mas então elas fizeram uma cara pervertida e convencida, as três.

"Chrno, Chrno... O que a Rosette estava fazendo no teu quarto?"

"E porque você está carregando ela assim.. Como se fosse uma noiva?"

"E porque ela está dormindo com essa cara, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa beeem cansativa?"

As três iam chegando mais perto com caras cada vez mais de pervertidas. O ex-demônio, foi recuando corado até encostar na porta fechada. Bufou.

"Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando... Agora se me derem licença, deixa eu ir pro quarto dela" sussurrou se esquivando delas. Já de longe, tudo que escutou foi três vozes gritando um sonoro 'o que?'.

Entrou no quarto da garota, a colocou em cima da cama e foi até o armário pegar um cobertor. Depois de cobri-la, Chrno passou a mão pelo rosto da jovem, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de sua face.

"Chrno..." Murmurou ainda dormindo.

Ele sorriu, beijou a testa dela e foi para o seu quarto.

x-x-x

Demorou pra dormir. Os acontecimentos recentes estavam mexendo com ele. A experiência de quase morte, o comportamento do ex-padre Remington, e seu próprio comportamento. Era isso que o deixava aflito. Não conseguia se conter. Desde quando gostava tando de Rosette? Desde quando passava horas a admirando? Desde quando sentia o coração acelerar ao vê-la? Desde quando a queria tão perto?

Talvez fosse apenas o sentimento de proteção, que sempre teve com ela. Talvez esse sentimento só estivesse mais forte pelo que acabaram de passar. Era nisso que queria acreditar.

Por mais que negasse, estava com medo de se apaixonar. De estar apaixonado.

Rosette era tão delicada, tão pequena, tão preocupada. E agora só estava interessada no irmão. Pensava que ela até se afastaria se soubesse desse sentimento. Já tinha se apaixonado uma vez. Mas com Rosette era diferente, não sabia explicar como, mas ela era diferente. E ele estava diferente também.

Nesses pensamentos que adormeceu.

x-x-x

Acordou mais cedo do que de costume. O dia ainda estava clareando.

Saiu de seu quarto e não ouviu barulho nenhum. Todos ainda estavam dormindo. Resolveu dar uma volta, pra esclarecer as idéias.

No caminho (decidiu ir a pé), notou que havia flores por todos os lados: chão, arvores, casas. E logo cedo, os pássaros já cantavam alto. Era primavera. Caminhou até a cidade rapidamente, em silêncio. Observava tudo atentamente, nunca notara como tudo era tão simples e tão bonito.

Quando chegou na cidade, as pessoas já haviam acordado.Os homens saiam para trabalhar, as mulheres varriam em frente suas casas, saiam para as compras, levavam as crianças até a escola, os jovens se divertiam, e os idosos descansavam e conversavam tomando sol nas janelas.

Ainda era cedo, mas já havia certo movimento.

Chrno Foi até uma praça e se sentou num banco em baixo de uma arvore. As pessoas passavam pela praça, ocupadas com seus próprios pensamentos. Um ou outro casal apaixonado passava por ali de mãos dadas, andando calmamente. Nesses instantes, mesmo sem perceber, Chrno os invejava, e desejava que ele e Rosette estivessem no lugar deles. E sempre ao se dar conta disso, balançava a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos e suspirava.

Cansado de ficar sentado ali imaginando bobagens, decidiu andar pelo centro da cidade. Andava distraidamente com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando as vitrines, as lojas, os produtos e as promoções. Logo ficou entediado. Ontem mesmo passara por ali. O sol estava começando a ficar quente de mais e a cidade estava ficando lotada de gente.

Já estava na hora de voltar.

------o------

Acordei sentindo o sol na minha cara. Que horas seriam?

Me espreguicei e soltei um longo bocejo. É ótimo acordar de manha, sem preocupações. Lavei meu rosto com a água da bacia em cima da penteadeira, escovei meus cabelos e me troquei. Desci pra tomar café. Achei melhor não chamar o Chrno.. Ele que acorde sozinho, e se não acordar, vai perder o café da manha, o que é bem feito pra ele! –risadas maníacas- E também, não quero entrar no quarto de repente, ele pode estar trocando de roupa.. –corou com a visão.

O refeitório não estava muito cheio. Peguei um pão com manteiga na cozinha e um café também. Não tem nada melhor do que um café quentinho pra acordar direito. No caminho pra mesa, dei oi pra algumas garotas, e logo vi as meninas: Mary, Claire, e Anne.

As três conversavam alto, dando gargalhadas. –gota-

"Meninas!" falei sentando do lado da Mary. Elas me deram um bom dia animado e ficaram me encarando. "O que foi?" perguntei sem entender os olhares. Era impressão minha ou elas estava com enormes sorrisos maliciosos?

"Então Rosette.. A noite foi boa?" a Mary perguntou do meu lado. Olhei desconfiada pra elas e respondi que sim, sem entender direito a pergunta. Depois foi mais estranho ainda, uma ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão e ficou rindo baixinho sem graça, outra caiu na gargalhada com o rosto um pouco vermelho e a outra ficou olhando pra mim como se eu fosse uma atriz pornô. Não sei por que, mas eu não gostei da reação delas. "O que foi que aconteceu? Por vocês estão agindo assim?" perguntei com raiva.

"Não se faça de santa Rosette! Você mesma disse que a noite que você dormiu com o Chrno foi boa!"

Ouvi garfos batendo nos pratos, ouvi copos serem derrubados, ouvi gente engasgando com a comida, e ouvi alguém tropeçando e caindo no chão bem atrás de mim. Só aí eu entendi o que ela disse. "Co-Como é que é?! Do que você está falando!?" perguntei, ou melhor, gritei alterada. Os que derrubaram os copos já estavam limpando, os que param de comer voltaram, os que engasgaram já estavam bem e quem quer que fosse que caiu atrás de mim já tinha levantado e ido embora.

"Não se finja de desentendida Rosette..! Ontem a noite nós vimos o Chrno saindo do quarto dele com você nos braços, e ele ainda disse que estava indo pro seu quarto!" a Mary disse.

"É!" alguma outra completou. Só que eu nem vi quem foi. Eu estou sentindo meu rosto esquentar, e eu tenho quase certeza de que estou MUITO vermelha. "Hum...! Quem cala, consente." Alguém disse. Ta. Agora eu fiquei com raiva. Com muita raiva. "Não.. Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando suas pervertidas!!! Não tirem conclusões precipitadas!!" eu gritei com força. Depois engoli meu pão direto, tomei meu café num gole só, e sai correndo. Bom, corri sim, mas só até metade do corredor, fora do refeitório. Eu não lembro de nada disso que elas falaram... Lembro que fiquei vendo o pôr-do-sol, sentada na janela do quarto do Chrno, do lado dele.. Só isso.. Sentei num banco. Ah.. Será que ele fez alguma coisa? Será? Ele já me beijou quando eu tava dormindo.. (se bem que eu já fiz isso com ele também, mas foi por uma causa digna..) –corou lembrando- Ai minha Santa Maria Madalena! Suspirei. Quer saber? EU vou perguntar pra ele. Se ele mentir sobre qualquer coisa vai se ver comigo!

Fui até o quarto dele. Bati na porta. Nada. Bati de novo. Nada de novo. Mais uma vez.. E nada mais uma vez. Ta certo, isso já me encheu a paciência. Soquei a porta. Nada. Oh merda..! Resolvi entrar, ele não deve ta trocando de roupa.. Deve ta roncando em cima da cama, isso sim! Quando eu finalmente entrei no quarto sabe o que aconteceu? NADA! Sabe por que? Porque não tem ninguém aqui. –gota- Onde será ele se meteu? Melhor eu ir procurar.. Ele pode ta fazendo alguma besteira... -Saí andando pela ordem.- Mas será? Agora ele ta tão alto, tão sério e tão, ah tão bonito,como quando ele virava um demônio com o poder do relógio.. Quando ele tava daquele jeito não era o Chrno bobão de sempre.. Eu.. Como será que ele é agora? O bobão atrapalhado ou o sério, fortão e bonitão? Aii.. Olha no que eu to pensando agora... Melhor eu me concentrar em achar ele.

.Meia hora depois.

Ah! Cansei.. – sentei na borda do chafariz- Onde será que ele está? Se-Será que ele foi embora? Não.. é até bobagem pensar isso. Ele não iria embora assim, sem mais nem menos.. Ele não me deixaria aqui sozinha.. Não mesmo! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Não.. Noticia ruim chega rápido. Mas e então? Bosta, eu não consigo ficar longe dele! Eu.. O que será que aconteceu..? Ai Meu Deus.. Já to ficando entediada.. Será que ele abusou de mim e fugiu? Será que agora eu posso ta esperando um filho dele? –gota- WOW! Olha no que eu to pensando.. –risada descrente- Ele nunca faria isso comigo.. Ele á a única pessoa que eu tenho.Eu sou a única pessoa que ele tem. Eu confio nele.. E-Eu gosto dele.. Ah que calor..! Joguei um pouco de água no rosto e lembrei de ontem no quarto dele. Eu tava tão cansada.. só lembro de ter sentado do lado dele, de ter deitado a cabeça no seu onbro e do braço dele em volta da minha cintura. Aquele braço forte e macio. Ele tava tão quentinho. Eu me senti tão protegida e segura ali, e estava tão bom ficar perto dele daquele jeito, acabei dormindo.. Ah.. Queria que o Chrno estivesse aqui agora...

"Rosette..?!"

------o------

O caminho de volta pra Ordem foi um tanto cansativo já que o sol estava mais forte. Mas Chrno não ligava muito. Gostava do sol quente batendo nas suas costas.

Já quase perto de seu destino, ele viu uma roseira. Suas rosas eram enormes, de um vermelho carmim intenso. As pétalas das rosas pareciam feitas de veludo. Não resistiu e pegou uma. Não sabia exatamente o que faria com aquilo. Poderia colocar em seu quarto, ou então no de Rosette. Passou pela sua cabeça dar para a jovem, mas ia acabar parecendo um bobo apaixonado, como aqueles que viu na praça. Quando chegasse na Ordem resolveria aquilo.

Chegou lá rápido. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia parar de pensar na jovem de cabelos loiros. Será que ala já tinha acordado? Será que já tinha tomado o café da manhã? Onde estaria agora? Será que estava bem? Essas perguntas não saiam de sua cabeça.

Estava indo pro seu quarto quando viu ela. Sentada na beira do chafariz. O sol iluminando seu rosto levemente corado e molhado. Seus cabelos e a saia do vestido balançando suavemente com a brisa. Parecia meio abalada. Ainda não tinha percebido sua presença.

Não pensou duas vezes e foi até ela.

"Rosette..?!" murmurou do seu lado. A jovem se virou sobressaltada e o encarou. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho. O ex-demônio sentiu seu coração acelerar. "Você.. Você está bem?"

"Eu... Estou." Disse o encarando nos olhos. "Onde você estava?" perguntou receosa.

"Andando por aí.." chegou mais perto dela. Sua vontade era de beija-la ali mesmo, mas devia se conter, tinha que se conter.

"Ah.." desviou os olhos pra rosa na mão dele. Ele percebeu.

"E você, o que estava fazendo aqui?" A segurou levemente pelo queixo e levantou seu rosto.

"Te esperando..." sussurrou ainda mais corada. Ele sorriu. Ela desviou os olhos novamente.

"Rosette." Chamou. Ela olhou pra ele. O ex-demônio sorriu ainda mais e colocou a rosa em seu cabelo. "Linda." Murmurou bem baixo, mas a jovem havia escutado. Ele chegou mais perto.

"Chrno! Rosette!" Alguém gritou chamando-os. Chrno praguejou mentalmente e se afastou de Rosette. Uma jovem veio correndo até eles. "A superiora Kate deseja falar com vocês!"

Eles se entreolharam e foram até a sala da superiora. Percorreram o caminho em silêncio. Chegaram lá e a porta da sala estava aberta.

"Entrem!" a superiora disse para eles. "Eu tenho um assunto sério a tratar com vocês... Então vou direto ao assunto. O Remington não poderá mais vir." Disse séria. E continuou antes que Rosette pudesse falar alguma coisa. "Aconteceram alguns imprevistos. E em vez dele vir pra cá, vocês vão até ele. Já providenciei as passagens de ônibus e a estadia em cada hotel. A viajem vai ser bem longa e no meio do caminho vocês vão encontrar com Irmã Azmaria e vão seguir viajem com ela." Falou rápido evitando interrupções.

Os dois estavam atônitos. A superiora sorriu satisfeita.

**ê.e**

Yoshi!

Por favor, não me taquem pedras! ToT

Eu gostos das pedras, mas não joguem elas em mim! xD

Eu sei que demorei.. Desculpa! Mais..

Taí um presentinho pras minhas leitoras queridas! Um cap um poko maior que o normal, e meio meloso tb! Oaiehaoiehoaeih e daí? u-u´ Eu gosto de romance meloso! XD

Boooooom..! Eu não vejo a hora de escrever eles dando uns pegas! O-o´

Sorry -.-

Ah, deixa eu responder as reviews! o//

Saya-oneechan**: É.. Minha fic é o meu sonho tb.. x) Não que eu goste dela.. Mais eu também não gostei do final. Ludy pega o fimal quebra, rasga e taca fogo. Se pudesse eu fazia isso.. i-i aioehaoiehoaieha Brigada por gostar da fic e mandar uma review! ToT Ela me motivou a continuar! o/ Espero que tenha gostado do cap viu! Foi um presente pra vc que me deu força pra escrever! Beijoo!**

Uchiha Tali-chan**: Eu to chorando de emoção aqui! ToT (é, eu tb so chorona u-u) Vc gosto muitíssimo? Que honra! \o/ Sim, reviews são extremamente preciosas pra mim.!Cada review que eu recebo me motiva a continuar! E vc me mando um monte! Ow! Brigadaa! –venera a tali-chan- aeoihaoeihaoeh Ah, vc pode ficar tranqüila que eu posso demorar, mais eu NÃO vo abandonar a fic! 8D pra mim ela ta horroroza! u-u Mais já que vcs gostam eu não posso desapontar vcs! Eu vo me esforçar cada vez mais viu! o.o9 Essa fic foi um presente dedicado especialmente pra vc! Pq suas reviews me motivaram muito! Aeihoeihaoeih Espero mesmo que vc tenha gostado do cap! Beijoo**

Ah, nesse cap eu quis colocar a Rosette narrando um pokinho.. Não sei se consegui deixar com a personalidade dela não.. Mais eu passe a tarde toda nesse cap!

E desculpa mesmo os erros! Eu já revisei esse cap umas quinhentas vezes, mais sempre têm algum erro! u-u Se alguém quiser se candidatar a revisadora é só falar!Eu ia agradecer muito! Afinal, duas pessoas revisando é mais eficiente que uma! o//

Oiehaoiehaoiehaeohi

Desculpa a demora, e espero que tenham gostado!

e REVIEWS!


End file.
